


The Collection

by deansbrave



Series: Tight Squeeze [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of Ass play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: Moments from the past





	1. Sex and Violence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something a little new. I've been thinking a lot about how Nic's relationship with the brothers started, and developed so these won't be in chronological order. Titles are directly from the Episodes so if you're looking for a specific episode you'll be able to find it. Some will be long, and some will be short

“Nic?” Sam asked as he walked into the motel room.  The young woman smirked, and Sam knew it felt off before Dean grabbed him, and held him tight.

 

“Shit!” Sam cried struggling to get away “Not Nic!”

 

“Does it matter?” She stood up, and walked closer to the boys “She’s gone, I’m here.  We all know that this is as close to Nic as either of you will ever be allowed to get.”

 

Sam hissed at the press of Dean’s knife against his neck.  “So that’s what you’ve been doing? Wearing other girls faces, and slutting yourself around town?”

 

She chuckled, and fuck Sam wish she hadn’t because that noise was so purely Nic, and there was no way that the Siren should have been able to do it.

 

“Don’t pretend like you’re upset because of how I disguise myself.  You’re just upset that I used your precious little Nic’s face.” She stood directly in front of Sam, and looked up at him, grabbing his face.  “You won’t care in a few seconds anyway.”

 

Her mouth opened, and Sam could see the sharp teeth, and the venom gland just as it shot right into his face.

 

And then it shifted.  His whole focus shifted to the Not Nic in front of him.  He didn’t care that it wasn’t her; he just wanted what was in front of him.  She smiled sweetly, and pushed Dean’s arms to let go of him.  Sam took a few steps towards her as she stepped back from them.

 

“Look, you boys have a lot of issues, and I think it’s time you talked it out… and whoever wins, gets me forever”

 

Sam, and Dean’s fight led them out into the hallway.  Just as Dean was about to bring his Axe down on Sam he was stopped by a sharp punch to the side of the face.  He looked up from where he’d landed against the wall to see Nic standing there holding a knife.

 

“You two have got to be fucking kidding me!” She screamed, and stabbed the tip of the knife into Dean, he cried out in anger.  She looked down the hall, and saw her doppelganger.  The Siren turned, and tried to run, but Nic was too fast to let something like this go.  Sam cried out for her to not just as she grabbed the shoulder of the siren.

 

“You wouldn’t stab yourself would you gorgeous?” The siren tried to joke even as Nic’s hand clenched around her throat.

 

“You underestimate just how much I’ve always wanted to do this!” Nic slammed the blade home into the Siren’s heart.  Its eyes rolled into the back of its head as it fell to the ground.  Nic turned to look at the brothers, and glared at them.

 

“One of you is going to fucking explain this” She hissed “After we take care of this fucking body!”

 

* * *

 

“Who was the siren for?” Nic asked as they parked outside of the city limits, overlooking the bridge, and the river.

 

Both the brothers looked away.

 

“It looked like me, I deserve to know!” The twenty two year old woman screamed at them.

 

“It was mine.” Dean finally spoke “The Siren was for me.”

 

Nic moved from her spot leaning against her car, and walked over to stand in front of Dean.  “Why me?”

 

“Sweetheart…” Dean shook his head.

 

“Why me Dean?!”

 

“We’re not talking about this right now!” Dean yelled back “We’ve got the fuckin’ apocalypse on our hands, and you want to fucking play twenty questions?”

 

“Don’t you try to change the subject Winchester!”

 

“Nic” Sam interrupted, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  She looked up at him, and he could see how upset she was.  “He’s right.  Now really isn’t the time to let something like this come between the three of us.  We’ve got to keep it together, and keep working.”

 

She sighed, her body practically deflating as the anger left her.  “Yeah.  Yeah you’re right.”

 

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into his side.  She wrapped her arms around his middle, and allowed herself to be comforted.

 

Dean clenched his jaw, and tried not to think about how he wanted to be in Sam’s place right now.  Instead Dean forced a smirk on to his face.

 

“Alright Sam you can get your grope fest on later, it’s time for us to hit the road.”

 

Nic pulled away from Sam, and smacked her hand against his chest.  “Anything to touch a pretty girl huh?”

 

Sam snorted “Only you Nic.”

 

She laughed it off like she always did, but Sam would never admit how much he actually meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt goes wrong, and Nic gets hurt badly. Set between season 3 and season 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I lied, not every chapter is directly correlated to an episode. Some of these are just thoughts that I had for scenes that never made the final cut.

“Hey, hey take it easy sweetheart.” Dean led Nic through the hotel room.  She was barely keeping up right; her hand on her bleeding stomach.

 

“Sam get the tub going” Dean called. Sam brushed past him and into the bathroom.  Dean could hear the tub running as he laid Nic down on the bed.  She groaned in pain, and closed her eyes.

 

“Hey, no, none of that” Dean said smacking his hand against her thigh “Keep your eyes open Sweetheart we’re gonna get you patched up, and you’ll be just fine.”

 

“I got the first aid kit” Sam said sitting down on the bed.  Nic groaned again as she bounced on the bed from Sam’s weight.  “Shit, sorry!”

 

“S’fine” She mumbled eyes closing again.

 

“Sweetheart, eyes open, now!” Dean snapped.  Nic finally opened her eyes, and looked at him.  A relieved smile spread across his face “There are those beautiful green eyes.”

 

She smiled, and scoffed “Yours are greener”

 

“We got to get her shirt off” Sam said as he lifted her shirt to get a better look at the wound.

 

“Cut it” Dean handed over his knife.  Nic tried to push their hands away.

 

“No, it’s my favorite shirt” She protested.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one when you aren’t half dead!” Dean snapped cutting the black t-shirt upwards, and then pushing it aside to reveal Nic’s bloody torso, and black bra.  Sam set to work sewing the gash as quickly, and painlessly as possible.  Dean headed into the bathroom to grab clean towels.  He dunked one into the warm bath, and wrung it out.

 

“Finished” Sam called just as Dean walked out.  He looked at the stitches impressed.

 

“That’s got to be a record.”

 

“Yeah well better to be quick, then let her bleed out.”

 

“Touché” Dean responded, handing the wet towel to Sam.  He set to work cleaning the blood off her stomach.

 

“Hey Sweetheart, how you feelin’?” Dean asked. She groaned, and gave a thumbs up.  Both the brothers laughed.

 

“That’s my girl.” Dean smiled.

 

“You wanna get me a clean shirt outta my bag?” Nic asked trying to sit up as Sam sat the bloodied towel aside.

 

“Hey, hey, easy” Sam said helping her up “You’re on bed rest for the next couple days.  Can’t have you popping those stitches.”

 

“Bed rest my ass!” She huffed.  She was still out of it it seemed, but she was at least making coherent sentences.

 

“Should get her in the tub, get her actually cleaned up” Dean said as he pulled out Nic’s sleeping clothes; black yoga pants, and one of Dean’s old flannels.  “And you should really quit stealin’ my clothes” Dean gave her a pointed look.  She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“Sounds good, c’mon Nic.” When Sam realized that getting Nic to stand on her own wasn’t going to work he swiped her legs out from under her, and lifted her into his arms.

 

“Sam!” She screeched indignantly.  He chuckled, and carried her into the bathroom.  “Seriously dude, put me down before you hurt yourself!”

 

Sam sat her down on the toilet, and smirked.  “Didn’t think I could do that did you?”

 

“No.  I really didn’t.  Don’t ever do it again!”

 

Sam just laughed, and turned to leave.  Nic called out to him to stop after trying to reach for her bra pulled uncomfortably on the stitches.  She looked embarrassed.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I… I can’t get my clothes off.”

 

“Oh… uh…” Sam looked around trying not to seem as uncomfortable as he felt “Do you want me? Or-or Dean?”

 

She thought for a moment “You.  Dean’ll just probably make a fat joke” She sighed. 

 

“He wouldn’t do that” Sam smiled sympathetically.  He helped Nic stand, this time she only swayed on her feet a little.  “We’ll uh… we’ll take your pants off first.”

 

Nic nodded as she unbuttoned her jeans.  Sam hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans, and underwear.  It was at that moment Dean walked in.

 

“Hey Sammy what’s-” Dean stopped, and tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What the fuck?”

 

“She can’t get her clothes off without pulling on the stitches.” Sam explained, face flushing red.

 

“Uh huh… totally not perverted at all.” Dean nodded “Look I’m gonna grab us some food okay? I know you want rabbit food.  Sweetheart you want the heart attack on a plate, or the ass enhancer?”

 

She looked over her shoulder at Sam as she tried to cover her stomach with her arms.  “I told you” She sighed.

 

Sam glared at Dean who just shrugged not getting what was wrong.

 

“I don’t want anything” Nic finally said.

 

“You haven’t eaten in two days” Dean pointed out.

 

“I’m fine” She said again. Dean shook his head.

 

“Whatever you say Sweetheart.” Dean left closing the bathroom door behind him. 

 

“Dean’s a jackass.”

 

“Yeah but he’s our jackass” She sighed “Unfortunately.”

 

Sam laughed in agreement.  “Alright, you ready?”

 

“Yeah, just… try not to look as much as possible.”

 

“I promise.” Sam turned his head to the door as he pulled Nics jeans, and underwear down to her ankles.  She stepped out of them, and Sam stood back up looking at her back.  He brushed her long dark red hair over her shoulders.  Nic tried not to shudder.  She hadn’t wanted to ask for any kind of help; mostly to avoid this.  The situation was starting to feel weirdly sexual; the way Sam’s hands seemed to be lingering as he reached for her bra, his hot breath on her bare skin.  She willed herself to believe she was imagining it.

 

There had been a time when she thought she might have had a chance with Sam.  That was until she saw the kinds of girls he went for, then she just reminded herself that he was just another person who was off limits.

 

Sam for his part tried not to seem creepy as he helped her finish undressing, and helped lower her into the bath tub.  He’s always imagined getting Nic naked.  Just under a different circumstance.

 

“Thanks Sam.  I got it from here.”

 

“Call me if you need me” He smiled tightly.  He closed the door again behind him, and leant up against it with a sigh, trying to ignore the hardness in his jeans.

 

Dean had returned, and he, and Sam had finished eating by the time Nic finally came out of the bathroom in her sleep clothes, arm still wrapped around her stomach as she slowly shuffled over to the couch.

 

“There you are” Dean grinned “Me, and Sammy were startin’ to think you fell in or something.”

 

“Nice Dad jokes dickwad where’d you learn’em from, your Dad? Oh wait right, he’s dead.”

 

Dean frowned.  “You ever gonna stop with the dead parent jokes?”

 

“You ever gonna stop with the fat jokes?”

 

“Both of you knock it off” Sam called as he stood, and headed for the bathroom.  “Nic, take my bed tonight, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

“No, I’ll be fine.” She grunted sitting down.

 

“No Sweetheart, I agree with Sammy on this one.  We don’t need you poppin’ your stitches in the middle of the night; get in the bed.”

 

“Don’t make me carry you again” Sam called as he closed the bathroom door behind him.  Nic stood back up with a grunt, and slowly walked herself over to Sam’s bed.  She laid down with a heavy sigh, and closed her eyes instantly.

 

“You had me worried you know.”

 

Her eyes snapped back open as she looked at Dean. “What?”

 

“You had me worried.  I thought you were goin’ to die on me.”

 

Nic scoffed.  “I wouldn’t. I’m like a parasite, you’re fuckin’ stuck with me forever.”

 

Dean laughed, and nodded “Yeah.  You’re one of those good parasites though.”

 

“Thanks” She smiled, and closed her eyes again.

 

Dean tried not to think about the way his heart had almost stopped when he thought she was dead. And he most certainly wouldn’t acknowledge that he felt jealous when he had seen Sam helping Nic in the bathroom.  Those weren’t feelings he was allowed to have.


	3. The Real Ghostbusters

“Chuck!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, guys?” The prophet looked confused as the three hunters approached him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I got your text message” Sam said “About a life or death situation” Sam said.

 

“So where’s the situation?” Nic demanded

 

“There is no situation, I don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

 

“We drove all night!” Dean snapped.  Chuck looked between the three, confused, and scared.

 

“I-I’m sorry I don’t understand what could’ve… oh no.” Chuck sighed, a realization hitting him.

 

“What?” Nic snapped.

 

“Sam!” All four heads turned in synch to see a younger looking woman wearing a sweater vest, and knee length skirt running down the walk way to them.

 

“Oh no” Nic sighed recognizing the girl almost immediately.

 

“You made it!” She cried excitedly, eyes on Sam.

 

“Ah… Becky right?” Sam asked confused.

 

“You remembered me!” She was all girlish excitement one moment, and then attempted seductress the next “You’ve been thinking about me?”

 

“Fucking hell” Nic groaned “So there’s no case?”

 

“Nope!” Becky continued to smile.

 

“Becky did you take my phone?” Chuck asked.

 

“No… I just borrowed it from your pants.” She shrugged.

 

“Becky” Chuck sighed.

 

“What? They’re gonna want to see it; it’s all about them after all!”

 

“What is?” Dean shook his head.

 

“The first Supernatural convention!”

 

“What?” All three spoke in unison.

 

Becky squealed with delight, and clapped her hands.  “I love it when they do that!”

 

* * *

 

Nic frowned in disgust as another couple dressed as her, and this time Dean walked by holding each other close, making kissy face.

 

“I don’t get it”

 

Nic jumped at the sudden voice, and looked at Becky as the woman sat down next to her.

 

“What?” Nic asked sitting back in her seat in the hotel lounge.

 

“Why you aren’t with one of them.” Becky indicated to the boys sitting at the bar.

 

“They don’t see me like that.  They never did.” Nic shrugged, “And I certainly don’t see them like that.”

 

“That’s a lie” Becky scoffed.

 

“Excuse me?” Nic asked offended.

 

“I’ve read the books.  I know.”

 

Nic’s face fell “That’s in the books?”

 

“Yeah.  From all sides.  I mean in The Kids are Alright you felt jealous over Dean for the first time.  And when you confessed to Sam when you were drunk that you might have a thing for his brother Sam was heartbroken.  He’d never made a move on you, but for him you’d been the first woman he’d really loved since-”

 

“He doesn’t love me.”

 

“Oh man, and then when Dean kissed you in No Rest for the Wicked! He said-”

 

“No time like the present to let you know you’ve always been my best girl.” Nic pressed her hand over her mouth.  She’d almost forgotten about that, pushed it to the back of her mind where all her emotions over the brothers were.

 

“Exactly!” Becky cried “It’s just all so angsty, and romantic, and just painfully beautiful.”

 

Nic looked at her, pissed “And you like that shit?!”

 

“Well not me personally.  I mean I get where the NicSam shippers, and the DeanNic shippers, and the SamNicDean shippers come from, but I’ve always been more of a SamDean girl myself.”

 

Nic shook her head.  “Well it’s all bullshit. Who’s to say that Chuck didn’t make it up to sell more novels; love triangles are all the rage these days.”

 

“Sweetheart” Nic looked up to see a fake Dean “There’s my best girl.”

 

“Ew. Get the fuck away from me.” Nic stood from her seat, walking to the bar.  Only to be stopped by a fake Sam.

 

“Nic you can’t just run away from us.”

 

“Oh my God, make it stop!” Nic groaned yanking her arm away and sitting at the barstool between the brothers.

 

“I’ve had so many fake versions of you assholes hit on me tonight.”

 

“Tell me about it, at least three fake yous have tried to throw themselves at me” Dean chuckled, “Not that I was really sayin’ no.  They were pretty hot… Sammy made me say no.”

 

“It’s weird Dean!” Sam snapped.

 

“Oh this whole thing is weird! Is it really wrong of me to be able to get some action out of it?!”

 

“It’s weird when they look like me!” Nic snapped.

 

“But they’re not you!” Dean reiterated, looking like he’d just won the argument of his life.

 

“So you’re telling me if I took up the offer from one of your lookalikes you’d be okay with that?”

 

“Well I mean-”

 

“So don’t go sluttin’ around with my lookalikes!” Nic snapped.  Dean smirked, and leaned in close to Nic.

 

“You jealous Sweetheart?”

 

“Oh my God no.” She shook her head, and lifted her hand at the bartender to order another of what she’d been drinking.

 

“It’s okay to admit it” Dean said wrapping his arm around her shoulders “You’ll always be my best girl.”

 

“I’m gonna puke” Nic shook her head, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she rested her head against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah” Sam frowned at the couple across the bar.  They looked like him, and Nic. “Me too.”


	4. It's a Terrible Life

She leant against the very back of the elevator, trying not to be seen, or noticed.  The first one on the elevator had called for her to hold the door.  He was tall, and muscular, and had the sweetest smile that he pointed at her.  She couldn’t help but notice his obnoxious yellow IT uniform.

 

“Thanks for holding the door.”

 

She nodded, and looked down at the ground, making it clear that she didn’t want to talk.  When the elevator opened again she looked up as a slightly shorter, but just as muscular man in a suit walked on to the elevator.  He smirked at her, looking her up, and down.

 

“Ms. Colt.” He greeted.

 

She smiled, and hoped it seemed more genuine than it felt. 

 

“Mr. Smith.” She responded quietly.  They rode in silence for a moment when finally the IT worked interrupted.

 

“Do I know you?” He asked “Either of you?”

 

Smith shook his head “I don’t think so” And looked back down at his phone. 

 

The IT worker looked at Colt pleadingly.

 

“I… I’ve never seen you before” She shrugged, but she couldn’t help but feel the nagging at the back of her skull telling her that he seemed so familiar.

 

“I’m sorry you just look really familiar.” The IT worker kept his eyes on Colt, and Smith happened to look up, and see just how uncomfortable she looked.

 

“Hey man, the lady said she doesn’t know you.  You wanna back off?”

 

The elevator door opened, and Smith placed a hand on Colt’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll walk you to your office” He said giving the IT worker a dirty look while Colt nodded shyly, and followed.

 

“Thank you Mr. Smith” She said.

 

“Mr. Smith is my dad Ms. Colt, just call me Dean.”

 

“Thank you Dean.” She smiled at him. 

 

“I don’t mean to seem rude or anything… but I don’t think I ever got your first name, and we’ve been working together… what three weeks now?” He asked.

 

“It’s… it’s Nikita.”

 

“Well Nikita, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He said holding out his hand. She took it, and gripped tightly giving him a firm handshake.

 

“Likewise Dean.”

 

“Well we’ve reached your stop but uh… listen you ever need a walk to your car or something to avoid those creepy IT guys, or anything at all… I’m just down the hall.”

 

“That’s very kind of you to offer.” She smiled, and headed into her office with one more thank you.

 

* * *

 

His name tag said Sam, and he just didn’t know when to shut up it seemed.

 

“I’m sorry if I came off creepy earlier I didn’t mean to scare you or anything” He said, and she nodded.  He seemed so sweet, and genuine.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you something, both of you?” He looked at Dean too.  Dean just rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re gonna either way I’m sure.”

 

“What do you think about Ghosts?” Sam asked

 

“Ghosts?” Nikita, and Dean asked in unison.

 

“Do you believe in them?”

 

“I’m not sure I never really gave it much thought” Dean tried to laugh it off.

 

“Yes” Nikita answered.  “I believe in Ghosts.”

 

Sam looked at her, like for a split second she was the answer to all his prayers as of late.

 

“What about Vampires?”

 

“Dude where the hell are you going with this?” Dean snapped, before Nikita could give an answer.

 

“I’ve… I’ve been having some really weird dreams lately you know?”

 

“No I don’t know” Dean shook his head.

 

“I think I do” Nikita responded.  Dean looked at her incredulously.

 

“Why are you encouraging this guy?”

 

“Because I’m serious I’ve had some pretty weird dreams lately!” She snapped “Like I’m sitting in a room, putting all of these _ingredients_ together, and tying them into a leather bag.”

 

“What like… like witchcraft or something?” Dean shook his head.

 

“Or something, I don’t know!” Nikita snapped back. “They’ve just been pretty fucking weird.”

 

“Maybe you should lay off the midnight snacks, apparently they’re not only just bad for your weight, they’re bad for your brain too” Dean scoffed.

 

“Dude” Sam whispered.  His eyes snapped back, and forth between Nikita, and Dean.  She looked ready to kill.

 

“I know I’m not the skinniest girl in the world, and I’m not the prettiest, but that doesn’t give you any sort of right to flirt with me one second, then just demean me the next because I don’t take your side.  I barely even know you!” She snapped.  The elevator finally dinged, and she stormed out.  Sam’s eyes followed her as she walked away, and

 

Dean smacked his shoulder hard.

 

“Eyes to yourself IT.”

 

* * *

 

“Watch it Princess” Nikita frowned.  The ghost had been right on Dean, but thanks to the iron poker in her hands she’d beat it back “I won’t always be around to save your ass.”

 

She held her hand out to Dean, and he took it just a second later staring at her like she was the sun.

 

“What?” She snapped.  She was sick of dealing with both these assholes, and this asshole ghost, and she just wanted to go back to her apartment, and take a nice hot shower, and cuddle in bed with her cat.

 

“That was amazing.” Dean whispered.

 

“Yeah well, I was just doing what I know.” She shrugged.

 

“Watch out!”

 

Just as Nikita turned around the Ghost appeared in front of her placing its hand on her head.  She screamed out in pain as the electricity from the ghosts hand coursed through her.  She was saved only a moment later by Sam finally lighting the Ghosts gloves on fire.

 

She fell to the floor, holding her head, and trying to catch her breath.

 

“Are you alright?” Dean asked “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

 

Nikita shook her head.  “I’m… I’m fine.  Just need a second.” She laid on her back on the floor.

 

“If it’s any consolation” Sam began “You looked really hot fighting that ghost in your pencil skirt.”

 

Nikita snorted.  “You’re a charmer Sam.”

 

* * *

 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief once they were finally on the bridge out of the city.  He looked at Sam next to him, asleep in the passenger seat right where he belonged.  And in the backseat Nic was staring out the window arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Sweetheart?” Dean asked.

 

“What?” She sighed, eyes still on the view out the window.

 

“You okay?”

 

She took a moment to answer, like she was looking for the right words.  “I forgot what normal felt like.”

 

“And?”

 

“It fucking sucked.”

 

Dean couldn’t explain why those words felt like such a relief to him.  “You, and me both Nikita.”

 

“Nic” She corrected “Don’t ever fucking call me Nikita ever again.”

 

Dean smiled, and looked at the road ahead of him.

 

“Sure thing Sweetheart.”


	5. You Can't Handle the Truth

“I can’t wait until I get those tongues out of your mouths” Veritas grinned.  “All the lies that roll off them are just so… good.”

 

“Point of professional pride” Dean smirked with a shrug.  Nic was tied to a post across from the boys, and slowly but surely she could see Sam working at the rope that was holding him.

 

“And you, oh you dirty little witch” Veritas knelt down beside Nic facing the boys.

 

“Tell me something… what do you think about them?”

 

Nic looked at Veritas desperately.  This wasn’t how Nic wanted it to happen, she’d kept it hidden for so long, and now it would all come crashing down.

 

“What do you think about Dean?” Veritas reiterated “We’ll start with pretty boy.  After all he’s the one who always gets the girls, hell has stolen girl’s right from his brother in the past.  Kinda like how he stole you right?”

 

“Dean didn’t steal me from Sam.” Nic sighed.  “Sam’s always been there for me first, was always there for me first.  Dean is a fucking dick.”

 

“Wow Sweetheart tell me how you really feel.” Dean scoffed.

 

“She is”

 

“I am” Nic, and Veritas responded in unison.

 

Dean leant back, a frown on his face. “Alright.”

 

“Continue” Veritas smiled reassuringly, like this wasn’t some sick game she was playing to get herself off.

 

“I _do_ love him though.  He’s family.”

 

Veritas nodded sympathetically.  “And what about Sam.  How have you been feeling about Sam lately?”

 

“I’m scared of him.”

 

Dean looked at Sam, an angry confused look on his face.  Sam just shrugged helplessly as he kept trying to slice through the ropes.

 

“Why are you scared of him?”

 

“He’s not the same.  Not since he came back from hell.  I don’t know who he is anymore, and it scares the shit out of me.  He’s… he’s never touched me the way that he’s touched me in the last year.”

 

“How has he touched you?” Veritas pressed.  Nic looked to Sam, and he ignored her.

 

“How has he touched you?” Dean growled, she could see his fists clenching.

 

“Put his hands on me” Nic finally said “He… he’s used me sexually.  At – at first I wanted it.  But then I realized something about Sam was wrong, that the way he was touching me…”

 

“Dean” Veritas stood up, and walked over to the other hunters leaving Nic a shaking wreck.  “How have you felt about your brother lately, and given what Nic has just said too.”

 

“Well until a few seconds ago I thought things were getting better.” Dean shrugged “But now I’m back to feeling like I’m gonna slit his throat in his sleep.”

 

Now that got a reaction out of Sam.  He looked at Dean shocked.

 

“You put your fucking hands on a woman Sam, and not just any woman either, you fucking hurt Nic!”

 

“Dean, no, don’t… don’t be mad at him. It’s my fault, I should’ve known better” Nic pleaded “I should’ve realized something was wrong from the start instead letting the fact that I’ve been so lonely cloud my judgement.”

 

“And what about you Sam? Where do you stand in all of this?”

 

“I never meant to hurt Nic.” He said shaking his head “Hurting her is the last thing I would have wanted to do.  It’s just… it’s the job.”

 

“You’re lying” Veritas looked at Sam confused.  “You’re lying to me, you can’t do that! You’re not human what are you?!” She screeched, and looked to Dean “What is he?”

 

Before Dean could say or do anything Sam surged forward having finally cut the rest of the way through his bonds.  He struggled with Veritas for only a moment before he was able to locate the knife dipped in dog’s blood from where she’d hidden them. She was dead on the floor, knife in her heart in seconds.

 

Sam make quick work of releasing Nic first then Dean.  The second Dean was free he pushed Nic behind him, and glared at Sam.

 

“What are you?!” He yelled.

 

“I’m me Dean, I’m your brother!”

 

“No you’re not, you heard her, she said you aren’t human!” Dean snapped. “The Sam I know would never have fucking put a hand on Nic.”

 

Sam sighed “You don’t understand Dean, ever since I came back, I’m different.  I don’t eat, I don’t sleep, I’m a better hunter, I’m stronger, faster!”

 

Dean’s response was to knock Sam unconscious.

 

“Get in the car” Dean sighed nursing his hand for a second.

 

“What?”

 

“Get in the car” Dean repeated.

 

“I’ve got Sam.  You need to call Cas for me alright?”

 

Nic nodded, and headed out of the mansion, and back to the Impala.


	6. We Need to Talk about Kevin

Nic pulled into the forested drive way, and went around to the trunk of her car to grab up as much of her supplies she could carry on one trip.  She unlocked the door to Rufas’s cabin, which had then become Bobby’s, which had then become _theirs_ , and now it was just hers. 

 

After defeating Dick Roman, Sam had gone back to the motel with her, and when she woke up he was gone.

 

She’d hunted for a while, trying to cope with the loss of both brothers for the second time in three years.  Then she’d started searching.  For all the lore on purgatory, on how Cas’s spell to open purgatory had worked, how to open purgatory by herself.  Because she knew, she always knew that Dean Winchester wouldn’t just fucking die.

 

He’d fight.

 

She closed the cabin door behind her, and flicked on the light.  She sat the bags in the kitchen, and prepared to go out to grab the rest when she saw him leaning against the door.

 

“What?”

 

“Hey Sweetheart” He smirked.  Nic’s first instinct was to grab her silver knife, and swing it at Dean.  He dodged her easily enough, and grabbed her shoulder wrenching an arm behind her back holding her in place bent over.  He pried the knife from her hand, and let her go.  She turned to look at him.

 

“Easy, easy” Dean said “It’s me.” He took the silver knife, and sliced it across his forearm.  Nic pulled her flask from her back pocket opening it, and splashing Dean with it.

 

“Not a demon, or a Leviathan.” Dean sighed.  Nic reached for the spray bottle she kept by the door just in case, and spritzed him.

 

When nothing happened a grin broke out across her face.

 

“Dean!”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say” He chuckled as he took the woman into his arms.  God she was still as young, and sweet as when he left.  He pulled back from her, and held her face in his hands.

 

“Lemme look at you, haven’t seen something so pretty in a long while.”

 

Nic just scoffed, but let Dean hold her.  She reached her hands up, and held Deans hands as they took a moment to stare at each other.  Nic wouldn’t have even noticed it had it not been for the sound of a car pulling up.

 

They had been mere centimeters apart from kissing.

 

“Who’s that?” Dean asked, and Nic tried not to notice how Dean’s lips just barely brushed hers when he spoke he was so close to her.

 

“Sam” She responded.  Dean dropped his hands, and sighed taking a step back from Nic.  The door swung open, and he grinned.

 

“Hey little brother.”

 

Nic tried not to think about how close Dean had been to just giving her what she’d always wanted from him.  Instead she pushed it down, and smiled at Sam.  It was nice to have the family back together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundromats can be pretty boring sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set after Nic has started the trials, and after she and Dean have finally gotten together so in the main story this would be between chapter 6 and 7.

Nic sighed, and pushed her bangs back from her forehead as she sat herself on the table across from the brothers.  She reached up to scratch at the stitches on her cheek, and Sam made a warning noise pointing his finger at her.

 

“Don’t.” He said when she finally looked up at him.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts.  Leave the stitches alone.” He snapped, and looked to Dean as he reached down to scratch at his own stitches on his thigh.  “Knock it off!”

 

“It itches dude!” Dean whined.

 

“I don’t care.  You’ll only make it worse.”

 

Nic began to cough hard, and the boys looked at her in worry.  She tried to ignore the coppery tang in her mouth, and she smiled at the brothers. 

 

“Just some allergies, I’m good.” She waved it off.

 

“Sweetheart if it’s the tri-”

 

“Dean for the last time, it’s not the trials.  I’m fine.” Nic huffed, and played with the edge of the shirt she was wearing.  All she had on was one of Deans flannels that came down to her knee’s, and her bra, and underwear.  The boys were similarly dressed, Dean in his boxer briefs, and Sam in a t-shirt, and boxers.

 

“Dean you wanna put on a shirt before you poke someone’s eye out with those diamond cutters you’re sporting” Nic frowned at him.  Dean immediately slapped his hands to his chest covering both his nipples.

 

“Well I would have one if someone else had clean clothes.” Dean frowned.

 

“And I would have clean clothes if someone wasn’t a sloppy Homecoming Queen drunk, and got beer all over my shit!”

 

“You watch your mouth, I am a Prom Queen drunk” Dean frowned.

 

“Children, behave” Sam sighed as he turned his attention back to his laptop.  Between the three of them they had taken up six washers, and they would be waiting at least forty for the last washer to be done while the first would be done in twenty.  They were up for a long afternoon at the laundromat.

 

Nic had managed to select a book from the laundromats limited collection of paperbacks (most of which were trashy dime store romance novels that moms read while they did the laundry), while Sam worked to find a new case, and Dean was fiddling with his phone.

 

“Damnit!” Dean finally broke, throwing his phone on the table.  Sam ignored his brother’s outburst.

 

“What’s wrong Princess?” Nic asked, not even looking up from her book.

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“That sounds like a you problem” Nic responded.  Sam choked back a chuckled.

 

“You’re the worst.” Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

 

Nic hopped off the table.  “Gimme some quarters.” She held out her hand to Sam.

 

“For?” He asked, eyes still on his laptop.

 

“I want a soda.  And a snack.”

 

Sam dropped two dollars in her hand, and she smiled, a sweet thank you leaving her lips.  Dean watched her walk away, and disappear around the corner.  Dean got up just a moment later.

 

“Where’re you going?” Sam asked.

 

“Bathroom.”

 

“Don’t touch your stitches” Sam warned.

 

“I’m not a child Sam.”

 

“All evidence proves otherwise, but whatever you say Dean.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

Dean made his way around the corner, and found Nic standing at the vending machine.  She bent down to grab her snack just as Dean came up beside her, and he swore he almost felt his heart stop when he caught a glimpse of her lacy black panties as the shirt rode up.

 

“Hey Sweetheart.” Dean smirked leaning against the cold glass of the vending machine.  She glared at him as she stood up.

 

“Now what do you want?”

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“And?”

 

“I wanna go down on you in the bathroom.”

 

Nic just gave him that dead eyed stare for a long moment.

 

“Well I suppose a laundromat bathroom is leagues above a bar bathroom.” She sighed.

 

“Wait really?”

 

“Yeah let’s go.  I’m bored too.” She shrugged.

 

“You are the best girlfriend ever, I swear to God.” Dean said in awe as Nic grabbed his wrist, and led him to the bathroom.


	8. Lazarus Rising

  
Nic opened the door, and just stopped dead. She, and Sam had both just gotten in from their hunt, had ordered pizza and decided to take showers. So there she was not even finished getting dressed, expecting a pizza at her door, and instead there was Bobby. Bobby, and a dead man.

“Hey Sweetheart” Dean smirked looking her up, and down. He knew it was Nic, and he knew he wasn’t supposed to look at her that way, but he didn’t care.

Like a man who just got out of jail, here was a girl in her prime just waiting for someone to come along, and give her a good fuck, especially answering the door in nothing but a tight fitting tank top, and those boyshort panties.

Nic was at a loss for words. Her mouth hung open, and her jaw kept working but no words came out. She didn’t know what to say, or how to react. She knew nothing would get by Bobby, so it had to be Dean right? Unless Bobby was also possessed. It was like being saved by the bell when the bathroom door opened, and steam came billowing out as Sam walked out in nothing but his towel.

“Princess, who’s at the door?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, smirk turning into a smug little know it all grin.

“Princess huh?”

Sam stopped dead.

“Nic?”

“Sam” Nic was finally able to get out, her voice sounded tinny, and her eyes were watering. She wanted this to be real, she wanted Dean to be back, but she couldn’t bring herself to trust it.

Sam rushed over, pulling on a pair of sweatpants under his towel, and then throwing the towel across the room.

Sam pulled the door open all the way, and grabbed Nic around the waist guiding her to stand behind him.

“What the hell?” He whispered.

“Hey little brother” Dean grinned.

Sam reached out for Dean, and Dean went willingly thinking that Sam was going to hug him. Next thing Dean knew Sam’s fist connected with his nose, and Dean was reeling back watching as Bobby tried to restrain his moose of a little brother.

“It’s him Sam, it’s him!” Bobby screamed “I don’t know how but it’s him, I’ve put him through every test already.”

Sam finally stopped, just staring at Dean hopelessly.

“I told you Sam. I mean hell, I look damn fucking good for a dead guy.”  
Sam finally did hug his brother. Nic tried to wipe the tears away before they could really start to spill. Next thing she knew she was in Dean’s arms, and he was shushing her, and kissing her hair, and she didn’t want to be anywhere else.

* * *

 

“So…” Dean asked as they climbed into the Impala away from the diner.

“So?”

“You, and Nic?”

Sam scoffed.

“Yeah right, we both know she doesn’t think of me like that.”

“You want her to?”

Sam shrugged, “It’s not like I’m not into her.”

“Man Sam, you’re fucking whipped.”

“What?”

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger, and you don’t even know it.”

“No she doesn’t!” Sam snapped folding his arms. He knew that Nic had a certain… sway over him, but he wouldn’t say he was wrapped around her finger.

“You call her Princess.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Either you treat her like one, or she acts like one, but either way little brother you’re hooked.”

“Dean for the last time there is nothing between me, and Nic.”

Dean looked hard into Sam’s eyes for a moment before he nodded, and turned back to face the windshield as he started up the Impala.

“Good. Then you won’t mind if I try to fuck her.”

Sam’s jaw clenched hard, and he hoped Dean wouldn’t notice.

“Like I’d be able to stop you if you were actually serious?”

“Oh I’m serious little brother, I’m a free man, it’s like I just got out of prison, and it’s time for me to be reacquainted with the female population.”

“So you’re gonna start with Nic?”

“She’s the closet” Dean shrugged smirk still on his face as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	9. Season 7, Time for a Wedding

“ _Dean come on, you guys don’t need me for this, I’m still not sure why you even fucking dragged me with you to Vegas in the first place_ ” Nic called from the bathroom.

 

“Because you’ve been coming with us since ’06, and like it or not Sweetheart, you’re part of the tradition!”

 

“ _Why does Sam need us to dress up anyway?_ ”

 

“I dunno dude, he said it was important!”

 

She just groaned, and finally slammed the door open, and walked out.

 

“Wow” Dean blinked, and sat back.

 

“That bad?” Nic sighed dropping her arms to her side.

 

“No, no, you look… amazing” Dean stood up, fixing his jacket as he walked over to her.  She was wearing a long sleeved black bodycon dress with a deep plunge accentuating her large chest.

 

“You mean it?” She asked rubbing her arms awkwardly “I just bought this dress today, and I thought it was too much, but you know I don’t have any formal shit to wear anywhere-”

 

“Nic relax” Dean smiled, grabbing her shoulders “You look… fucking amazing.”

 

She smiled, and looked away “Thanks, you’re sweet.”

 

“I mean it” Dean said, voice lower, husky.  Nic looked up at him over her glasses, eyes wide, lips parted, full.  “I’d take you right now if you’d let me.”

 

“Yeah?” She whispered as he leaned in closer

 

“Yeah” He said finally sealing his mouth over hers.  He backed Nic into the wall, her arms winding around his neck to pull him in closer to her.  Dean’s hand went to her ass pressing her hard against his crotch so he could grind his aching cock into her.

 

This kiss had been weeks coming, all the flirting, and the sexual tension that had been building between her, and the brothers in the close quarters they’d been living in ever since they’d gone into hiding because of the leviathans.  The only thing that allowed them out during the day anymore were Nic’s glamoured hexbags to give them all different faces.  Dean’s kisses trailed down Nic’s jaw, and latched to her throat while Dean’s free hand went straight to her breasts.

 

The moment was ruined by Nic’s phone ringing.

 

Dean pulled away, eyes half lidded, and pupils blown with lust.

 

“Whoever’s calling better have a good fucking reason” Dean growled letting Nic go.  She panted leaning against the wall for support.  She’d have soaked her panties if she’d been wearing any. 

 

“What?” Dean snapped answering the phone “Yeah Sam I know, I went to pick up Nic but we’re in the middle of somethin-” Dean paused to listen to Sam, and looked at Nic making the talking too much gesture with his hand “Yeah, fuckin’ relax alright we’re walking out the door right now.”  He hung up the phone, and handed it to Nic.

 

“What’d Sam say?” She asked, words only slurring a little bit she was proud to note.

 

“He’s an impatient bitch that’s all.  We gotta hit the road” Dean sighed.  Nic nodded, and headed over to the bed to grab her purse, and get her shoes on.  Just as she was about to walk out the door Dean grabbed her arm planting one last searing kiss on her lips before they left.

 

When he pulled back Dean was smiling.

 

“You’re smiling” Nic said, narrowing her eyes playfully at the older hunter.

 

“No I’m not, I don’t smile.”

 

“Yes you are” Nic smiled back.

 

“Yeah well… I just needed one more for the road.  You’re my best girl Nic, always have been.”

 

Nic leaned up, and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean lips before pulling back just as quickly.

 

“One more” She said walking away from Dean leaving him to lock up the motel room.  Dean smiled to himself pulling the door closed behind him, and following after Nic.

 

* * *

 

“Becky?” Nic asked looking at the woman in the wedding dress.

 

“Nic! I’m so glad you could make it, I was hoping you’d be my maid of Honer!”

 

“What?” She, and Dean asked in unison.

 

“You’re marrying Becky?” Dean demanded

 

“Superfan Becky?” Nic snapped.

 

“Crazy Becky?”

 

“Sniff your hair when you aren’t looking Becky?”

 

“Chuck’s books said you smelled like Lilac’s, and Gooseberrys-”

 

“No, those are the Witcher books Becky, I’m not Yennefer of Vengerburg” Nic sighed.

 

She sat back for a second, and stopped to think “Oh yeah… and that was only one time for the record!”

 

“Look, I’m in love alright, with Becky whether you want to believe it or not” Sam interrupted “And that’s final.”

 

“Sam” Nic sighed.

 

“Look I know that for a very long time Nic I’ve had feelings for you, but I can’t have you lead me on anymore you know? It’s time for me to find someone that actually wants me… and I did.”

 

“Ex – fucking – ‘scuse you? I have never led you on Sam, because there was never anything between us.  Whatever you have going on here with Becky… just doesn’t seem kosher okay?”

 

“Well it is, and maybe Nic it’s time for you to stop acting like a jealous girlfriend, and just let Sam be happy” Becky shrugged “You still have Dean after all.”

 

The two looked at each other, and immediately went into a litany of ‘no’s’ and ‘whoa’s’

 

“There’s nothing there” Nic said.

 

“Absolutely nothing” Dean agreed.

 

“Think about it Nic we could be sister in laws, and best friends, you know the family that hunts together stays together” Becky grinned.

 

“I’m gonna hurl” Nic said putting her hand on her stomach, and sitting down in one of the pews.

 

“If we do it right we could be pregnant at the same time, ahh!” Becky squealed.

 

“I’m gonna hurl” Dean said, Nic glared at him.

 

“The idea of having a baby with me disgusts you that much?” Nic snapped.

 

“Whoa, whoa, hey this isn’t about us remember, it’s them!”

 

The pastor came over with a check book.  “Sorry to interrupt the happy couple, but there is the matter of the bill.”

 

Sam reached out to take it, but Becky snatched it up.

 

“It’s alright, I’ll take care of this, you need family time.”

 

“Seriously?” Dean snapped glaring at Sam.

 

“Seriously?” Nic echoed “Is this really the time in our lives right now to be doing something like this?”

 

“We’re hunters” Sam said standing up “Our lives are short, so when you have a shot at happiness, you need to take it, and I took it.  Maybe you two should take a page from mine, and Becky’s book.”  Sam walked after Becky, leaving Nic, and Dean there in the church hall.

 

“We’re following them right?”

 

“You bet your fine ass we are.”

 

* * *

 

“Three days has to be some kind of record for him though” Nic whispered to Dean watching as Sam, and Becky signed the annulment papers.  Dean snorted.

 

“I think you’re right.”

 

“Look Becky you just… keep doing what you’re doing.  You’re a good person with… a lot of energy.  Someday the right guy will find you” Sam smiled awkwardly.  Becky sighed, and looked at the other three hunters standing in her living room.  Her eyes landed on Garth.  Garth smiled at her, patting down his hair, and running his hand over his facial hair.

 

“No” Dean immediately hissed.

 

“Yes!” Nic snapped “She’s a good girl, and she needs someone… more her speed.  And she knows all about hunting, and is great at research, Garth ask the girl out!” Nic whisper yelled.

 

“No, she’s crazy” Dean whisper yelled back.

 

“I like crazy” Garth shrugged.  Becky grinned, a giggle escaping her lips.  Nic just smirked at Dean.

 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”

 

Dean smirked back “Yeah, me too.  If you catch my drift.”

 

“As if, keep dreaming Winchester.”


	10. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic's first death for the Winchesters

“You look upset” Eve smiled cooly, and Nic had to wonder if maybe Mary Winchester’s smile was brighter, and more full of life than the face Eve was wearing.  “But Ryan was bound to work on the two of you.  Wayward little orphan? How couldn’t you two relate?”

 

Dean glared at her; that little boy they’d just driven two towns over to live with his aunt, and uncle had been infected by Eve. 

 

“So lets talk” Eve smiled.  All three hunters were sitting just across from her, Nic in the middle, each brother on either side of her like always, and they were unarmed surrounded by Jefferson Starships.

 

“Nothing to say” Sam scoffed.

 

“Well then let me make you an offer” Eve smiled again “You bring me Crowley, and I let you all live.”

 

“Pass” Dean said instantly.

 

“Dean” Nic whispered.

 

“Nic, no.  The answer is no.”

 

“You say that like you have another option” Eve said.

 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t” Dean shrugged.

 

“You think?” Eve looked over towards the door of the diner just as two Starships dragged in Cas, and Bobby.

 

“So much for plan b” Nic sighed.

 

“Exactly” Eve chuckled, and looked to Cas “And you? Wondering why so flaccid? I’m much older than you Castiel. I know what makes angels tick, so as long as you’re around me, consider yourself unplugged.”  Then she turned her attention back to the three hunters.  “Work for me.  It’s a good deal, you, and yours will be off limits to me, and mine.  And as a bonus, I won’t kill any more of your friends.”

 

“Alright look” Dean snapped “For the last few months we’ve been working for an evil dick, and we’re not about to sign up to work with an evil bitch.  We don’t work with demons, and we don’t work with monsters.  So if you’re gonna kill us, then kill us!”

 

Eve stared hard at Dean for a moment, and then looked at Nic.  She smiled sweetly taking hold of Nic’s face in both hands.

 

“Look at you young one.  Such a sweet face.  You’d be just… the most perfect brood mother.”

 

Nic’s heart dropped, and she tried to pull away from Eve but her grip was too strong.

 

“Now, now.  There are fates worse than that.  You’d be well cared for, and your body was just made for birthing.  And I know, deep, deep down… you’ve got that urge to be a mother too.  You want to know what it’s like to have someone so devoted to you, and to return that love.  You want to know what it’s like to be willing to kill for your children.”

 

“No, no!” Nic struggled harder, hands gripping Eve’s tightly.

 

“Let her go!” Dean yelled.  And then Eve’s hands jerked, and Nic’s body fell useless off her stool, neck twisted wrong.

 

“She’d never have produced anything but weak offspring anyway” Eve shrugged. 

 

Sam, and Dean stared horrified down at Nic’s lifeless body.

 

“Nic?” Sam whispered.

 

“Why?” Dean demanded.

 

“Because you said no.  Now will you change your mind?”

 

“Beat me with a wire hanger, answers still no!”

 

“In that case, I can just change you both.”

 

Suddenly Eve had Dean in a one armed hold his head tilted to the side barring her neck to him.  Sam was up in an instant, but restrained by two Starships.

 

“Don’t test me boy” Eve hissed.

 

“Bite me, bitch!”

 

“Dean!” Cas yelled

 

“No!” Sam cried.

 

And she did.  Within seconds she was stumbling backwards coughing.

 

“Phoenix ash.  One shell, one ounce of whiskey, down the hatch.  Little musty on the afterburn, call you later mom.” Dean smirked stepping away from Eve, a hand to his bleeding neck.

 

Eve morphed back from Mary to her original face as she began to cough up thick, black blood as a light started in her chest.  Eve finally fell to the ground, dead.  It was quiet only for a second before all the creatures in the diner turn to attack.

 

“Close your eyes!” Cas yelled, and suddenly a bright white light filled the room.  Once the light was gone all the Starships were dead, and the group was left standing there.

 

“We need to take you on more hunts” Bobby said looking at Cas in awe.

 

“Cas uh… Dean’s bleeding, pretty good here.” Sam called the angels attention to his brother.

 

“No, don’t fucking worry about me, Nic first” Dean waved them off.  Cas stopped dead, looking at the body of the young woman.

 

“She’s dead Dean.”

 

“So? Bring her back, you’ve done it for me, and Sam, now bring Nic back too.”

 

Cas placed a hand on Dean, and his wound healed.  Dean stood up straight, and glared at Cas.

 

“Bring her back.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“What do you mean can’t?” Sam snapped “You’ve done it plenty of times before!”

 

“I can’t” Cas repeated.

 

“Can’t, or won’t?” Dean demanded.

 

“She’s dead, and I… I can’t bring her back.  We have more to worry about, the child, he was infected yes?”

 

“Yeah but we can’t just leave Nic’s body he-”

 

Cas was gone cutting Sam off. 

 

“Aw shit” Bobby sighed.  All three looked at Nic.

 

“Poor kid, she deserved a hell of a lot better than that” Bobby shook his head kneeling down to close her still wide open eyes.

 

“How many fuckin’ times did I tell her all she was gonna do was end up dead if she kept rollin’ with us.”

 

“She didn’t care Dean” Sam sighed “She was family.  Of course she didn’t care.”

 

“Well look where it fuckin’ got her Sam!”

 

“Boys I hate to break this up, but we gotta go.  We gotta find Cas, we can come back for Nic, but we gotta take care of this before it spreads.”

 

Both brothers looked at Nic, and Dean felt his throat tighten.

 

“Let’s go” Dean nodded.  Sam nodded too, eyes lingering on Nic as all the things left unsaid ran through his head.

 

* * *

 

Nic’s eyes opened as she sat up gasping for breath. 

 

“Well hello Love.”

 

Her eyes snapped to Crowley’s across the diner filled with bodies, and blood.

 

“Hello Nic”

 

On the other side of the diner stood Cas.

 

“What the hell?” She panted, still trying to fill her lungs with air. “Eve?!”

 

“Is dead” Cas assured.

 

“She killed me, I was dead… I was…” Nic looked at her trembling fingers, the tips still blue as her blood flowed back into place, and her neck ached like all hell.

 

“Well what can I say?” Crowley shrugged “I need all my pieces on the board.”

 

Nic glared at Crowley.

 

“Wait, I take that back” Crowley chuckled “ _Our_ pieces. Right Castiel?”

 

“Cas?” Nic asked.  The angel sighed.

 

“Oh right, you weren’t privy to that information.  Angel here’s been working with me, for quite some time now. Asked me to bring you back.”

 

“Where’re the boys?” Nic demanded getting up on shaky feet.

 

“Gone, already heading back to Sioux Falls” Crowley responded “Didn’t even bother coming back for you.  Why would they of course, all you’ve ever been to them is dead weight, and well… literal dead weight for a couple hours there.”

 

“They wouldn’t do that to me” Nic shook her head, and looked at Cas, “Take me home.  Take me to the boys right now.”

 

“See that won’t happen either” Crowley smirked “You know too much now.  So here’s the deal Nikita… you’re going to work with me, and Castiel for a spell.  Just until we have things settled, then we’ll send you on your way back to your boys, or wherever you end up.”

 

“No” Nic glared at the demon.

 

“Well I did bring you back, and I can always kill you again” Crowley threatened. 

 

“Cas” Nic pleaded grabbing his arm.

 

“Please Nic.  Only for a short time, I swear as soon as we’re done you’ll be free to go.  I wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

“You’ve been lying to us this whole year!” Nic snapped.

 

“Then let me sweeten the pot” Crowley walked over “You help us, and I will give you endless, magical, witchy power.  You’re already a strong witch Nic, and I can make you more powerful.”

 

Nic scoffed “I don’t need your power Crowley.”

 

“Then what’s it going to take?”

 

“Nothing you can offer I want.”

 

“Then how about this” Crowley sighed “You do as I say, or what’s left of your real family dies.  I sic my Hellhounds on them, or I drag them to hell myself, but bottom line is every single last one of them will die painfully.  As I recall, your brother just had a child, a little boy in fact.”

 

“Cas?” Nic looked at him again, and his face was just devoid of any, and all emotion.  That wasn’t her Cas there, and he didn’t care what happened to her beyond saying yes.  She finally looked at Crowley, and sighed.

 

“Limitless power you said?”

 

Crowley grinned.

 

“Atta girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember commets, kudos, and all that jazz mean everything to me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little tease

“You know I love you right?” Sam panted pulling away from Nic.  She scrambled to get her shoes off.

 

“I know” Nic grinned letting Sam press her back up against the wall now that her shoes were gone.

 

“Good.  Because I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.”

 

“Oh God, please” Nic whispered. 

 

Sam threw Nic down onto the bed with her ass sticking up in the air.  They’d just gotten back from a rough interrogation at the police station, and had gotten absolutely no breaks on the case.  Nic looked over her shoulder in time to see Sam loosen his tie, and pull it off completely.

 

“Sam-”

 

“Did I say you could speak?” He narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“No sir” She replied shakily sitting up to look at Sam.

 

“You know what that means?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“What does it mean, Princess?”

 

“I’m going to be punished, sir.”

 

“Yes you are.  And it’s not all you’re gonna be punished for.”

 

“Sir?” Nic asked.  Sam smirked, and pushed Nic down on her back hovering over her.

 

“Think I haven’t noticed? You’ve been avoiding me lately.  Been spending more time with Dean then with me.  You hurt my feelings.”

 

“I’m sorry sir” Nic smiled sweetly.  Sam gripped her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eyes; Sam smiled slowly.

 

“No you’re not.  But you will be” Sam promised giving Nic a quick, sharp slap to the face.

 

He flipped her back over to her stomach, and pulled both wrists behind her back tying them tightly with his tie.

 

“How does that feel?” Sam asked slipping his finger between the fabric, and Nic’s wrist “Not too tight?”

 

“No sir, it’s perfect.”

 

“Good, because I really don’t want to redo the knot.”

 

Sam rolled Nic back onto her back facing him.  He slowly began to undo the buttons on her white blouse, the fabric was slightly sheer giving anyone who looked long enough a good indication of what color bra Nic wore.

 

“Did that on purpose didn’t you?” Sam asked “Knew you were going with me to the station today, and you wore this shirt, and my favorite bra.”

 

“I was only trying to look nice for you sir” Nic promised.

 

“Is that so?” Sam smirked pushing the fabric of Nic’s shirt aside, but not removing it from where it was tucked into her skirt.  Sam pressed his mouth to the soft flesh of her chest mouthing at the skin while his hands slid over her body until finally he had his hands on the backs of her knees.

 

“I swear” Nic replied.

 

“Still not sure I believe you” Sam said barely lifting his face away from Nic’s chest long enough to speak.  He gripped the fabric of Nic’s skirt, and hiked it up to her waist revealing the simple black cotton boyshorts she wore.  The boyshorts were Dean’s favorite.

 

“You said you dressed for me today, but you wore Dean’s favorite underwear?”

 

“It was all I had clean sir.”

 

“You’re a naughty girl, Princess.  You’re just racking up those punishments.”

 

Sam climbed off the bed admiring his handiwork for a moment before pulling off Nic’s underwear, and tossing them onto Dean’s bed.  Sam gripped her hips, and rolled Nic onto her stomach once more; this time giving Sam the most perfect view of her bare ass.  It was that moment the door opened.

 

“Sam gotta lead lets go – whoa” Dean stopped dead, letting out a low whistle at the view of Nic on the bed.  “I gotta walk in on you two more often.”

 

Sam just let out a frustrated sigh.  “I swear to God, every single time I try to get her by myself you always find a way to interrupt us.”

 

“I must have a radar or something for it” Dean said, eyes still glued to Nic’s cunt completely on display for him glistening with the first hints of her arousal.  Dean ground his palm into his groin trying to stop his growing erection.

 

“So what’s this lead?” Sam asked, hands on his hips.  He looked over at Dean, and found his brother glued to Nic.  Dean bit his bottom lip, hand still on his cock.

 

“Dean!” Sam snapped.

 

“What?” Dean snapped back finally looking at Sam.

 

“What’s the lead?”

 

“Fresh vic, next town over.”

 

“Then let’s go” Sam said.

 

“Uh, excuse you, what about me?” Nic demanded trying, but failing to look at both brothers.

 

“You’re going to wait here, just like that until we get back.  Consider it your punishment; it’s a lot nicer then what I originally had in mind” Sam smirked, grabbing up his suit jacket.

 

“But, wait…” Dean tried to stop Sam as he ushered Dean out the door.

 

“Let’s go Dean, she’ll be right there when we get back.”

 

“The one time we forget the vibrator” Dean sighed wistfully as Sam closed the door.

 

Nic waited only for a moment before she rolled herself on to her back.

 

“I’m officially going to kill Sam.”

 

* * *

 

The brothers were gone for an hour, and a half.

 

The door opened, and she could hear Dean, and Sam discussing something.

 

“An hour, and a half!” Nic screeched causing both brothers to stop, and look at Nic.  They’d both forgotten until right this second.

 

“Nic, I’m sor-”

 

“An hour. And a half.” She snapped sitting herself up right.  Sam smiled sheepishly looking all the parts of a scolded little kid.

 

“I’m sorry Princess, really I am” Sam said walking over to her, he leant down, and placed a kiss on her lips.

 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut leaving me alone, tied up naked, without so much as the fucking TV left on for me.”

 

“Well maybe I’ll be at your mercy instead of the other way around” Sam whispered seductively, mouth on her neck.

 

“Don’t mean to interrupt but uh… I’m invited to this right?” Dean asked standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.  Sam, and Nic shared a look before Sam finally sighed,

and nodded his consent.

 

“Yeah Dean you’re invited” Sam said, and then smiled at Nic.  “One of these days it’ll just be you, and me.”

 

“Maybe” Nic smiled “But hey, wanna untie my hands? I’ve been losing feeling in them for like… the last half hour.”

 

“Oh shit, yeah” Sam knelt on the bed, and reached behind Nic to free her wrists just as Dean came to stand in front of her.

 

“Hey Sweetheart” Dean grinned grabbing her face with both hands.

 

“Hey yourself big guy” She smiled back as Dean kissed her fully.  Once her wrists were free Nic brought them around to grip Dean’s belt, tugging him closer.  Nic pulled away, and looked at Sam.

 

“You know technically this is still your show” Nic smirked.

 

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked pushing Nic down on her back.  She parted her legs, and Dean stepped in between letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

 

“Fuck Sweetheart” Dean growled dropping to his knees, pulling Nic’s ass to the edge of the bed, and putting her bare cunt right in his face. 

 

“Dean!” Nic squawked.  Suddenly Sam was on the bed over her head, holding her wrists down, and grinning at her. “You too?”

 

“I don’t know what you got against good head Sweetheart, cause you sure as shit give it, but you never get it back” Dean smirked “And that’s a fuckin’ crime.”

 

Nic turned her head into her shoulder to cover her cry.  Dean’s nose pressed tight against Nic’s clit while his tongue delved into her hole fucking her with his tongue.

 

“Fuck Dean” Nic cried.  Sam bent forward pressing his lips to Nic’s in a Spiderman kiss.

 

“You’re gorgeous like this Nic” Sam growled watching the flush from Nic’s face spread down to her chest.

 

“So fucking gorgeous” Dean pulled back long enough to say before he was swiping his tongue across Nic’s slit, and flicking her clit.  In no time at all it seemed Dean had Nic screaming his name while she came. 

 

Dean pulled back tongue half out of his mouth trying to lick around it, cleaning it up.

 

“That make up for forgetting about you?” Sam chuckled letting go of Nic, and letting her lay sated, and boneless on the bed.

 

“Hell the fuck no.  But it’s a good start” She smiled tiredly at the younger Winchester “What else ya got?”

 

Dean smirked, and lent over Nic capturing her lips in a heated kiss, and letting her taste herself on Dean’s tongue.

 

“Oh Sweetheart” Dean grinned as he pulled away “We got all fuckin’ day.”


	12. Are you there God? It's me, Dean Winchester

“We’ll be safe in here.  Reinforced iron, every sigil, and symbol, what have you on the walls.  This is probably the safest place in the world.” Bobby said leading the brothers, and Nic into his panic room.

 

“You built a panic room?” Nic asked incredulously.

 

“I had a weekend off” Bobby shrugged.

 

“Bobby” Dean said walking past all of them to the rack of guns by the farthest wall.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re awesome” Dean said picking up an assault rifle, and staring at it like he was in love.

 

“Hello Nic”

 

All four hunters turned in a second to see right at the doorway, with no way to cross another spirit stood.

 

“Oh my God” Nic whispered stepping back into Sam.  He caught her as she almost fell.

 

“I know what you’re thinking” The spirit smirked; all teeth, and malice “Why me.  Of all the people you’ve gotten killed why did _I_ show up?”

 

“Fuck” Nic covered her mouth, and closed her eyes.

 

“Don’t look away from me!” The spirit snarled “You don’t get to just turn away again.  You’re the reason I’m dead, and I’m the reason why you can never go home!”

 

Bobby grabbed a sawed-off off the rack, and fired.  The spirit vanished, and Bobby slammed the door, locking them into the panic room.  Sam helped Nic over the bed, and sat her down.

 

“Nic?” He asked gently.  She shook her head.

 

“Who the hell was that?” Dean demanded.

 

Nic took a deep breath, and wiped at her eyes.

 

“Well?” Dean snapped.

 

“Leave her be” Bobby snapped “We all got our ghosts, and they’re all our own.  She don’t gotta tell anyone shit if she don’t want to.  Now we got some work to do.  Everyone start gettin’ shit together.”

* * *

 

“Who was that?”

 

Nic looked up from her glass to see Dean walking into the darkened kitchen. She sighed.

 

“You don’t have to tell me I’m just… nosy I guess.”

 

“She was my girlfriend.”

 

“Like fun, hangout, lets go shopping girlfriend or…”

 

Nic smiled sadly “The other kind.”

 

“You’re gay?”

 

“Bisexual.  There’s a difference.”

 

“I know.  So what happened?”

 

“It was a few months after I met you, and Sam.  Why I ran into you guys in that bar in Minnesota.  I was running away from what had happened.  She died… and it was all my fault.”

 

“What did you do?” Dean sat down in the chair opposite Nic.

 

“I was stupid, and I hid the truth from her, and it came back to bite us hard.  She thought my witchcraft was a joke, that I was a wiccan, and practicing a religion.  She found out everything the hard way.  I was hunting a werewolf literally one town over, and she was out at the bar that night.”

 

“She got killed by the wolf?”

 

“She got bit.  She broke the news to me three days after I killed it.  Said the bite healed on its own just fine, that there was no point in going to the doctor at all.”

 

“Did you tell her?”

 

“I tried, I couldn’t find the words.  I thought that maybe I could help her control it, and I waited for her to turn.  The night finally came, and… and she was staying with me at my mother’s house at the time.  My mother was aware of everything I did, I’ve completely warded her house top to bottom against everything cause paranoia right?”

 

“Obviously” Dean agreed.

 

“She went after my half-brother, and… she killed him.  So I killed her.  I stabbed her in the chest with a silver knife, and as she was laying in my arms dying she said… she said that she was sorry, and that she should’ve listened.”

 

Nic wiped her eyes, and Dean reached out to grab her hand.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“She died, and it was my fault.  If I could’ve… just been a better hunter.”

 

“You were still new to it then.”

 

“Doesn’t make a difference, I should’ve been able to protect the people closest to me.  Instead I lost my girl, and my brother.  My mother blamed me, kicked me out, and I haven’t spoken to her since.”

 

“You haven’t spoken to your mother in over two years?” Dean stared at her incredulously.

 

“Can’t blame her for not wanting to talk to me.  I’m the reason her only son is dead, and I’m her only child left.  If you ask me she got left with the shittiest one.”

 

“Nic” Dean said.  She looked at him, and she gave him that sad, tired smile of hers.  He didn’t know what else to say so he held her hand tighter.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too.”


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to do this one forever, and every time i tried to write it it felt wrong. Except this time.

Nic was still sound asleep even after Dean woke up, grabbing a beer from the fridge he continued his conversation with Sam.

 

“So Lucifer’s wearing you to the prom huh?”

 

“ _That’s what he said_.”

 

Dean scoffed, and sat back down on his side of the bed he was sharing with Nic.  “Just when you think you’re out, they pull you back in huh?”

 

“ _That’s it? That’s all you got to say_?”

 

“What’re you lookin’ for?”

 

“ _I dunno maybe – maybe a little panic would be nice.  Lucifer wants to fucking ride me like a college sorority girl_!”

 

“I guess I’m just numb to the earth shattering revelations at this point.”

 

“ _What’re we gonna do about it_?”

 

“What do you want to do about it?”

 

“ _I want back in for staters_.”

 

“Sam–”

 

“Sam?” Nic asked rolling over to face Dean.

 

“Shh Sweetheart, just go back to sleep” Dean replied quietly.

 

“I wanna talk to Sam” She yawned sitting up.

 

“Great Sam, you woke sleeping beauty” Dean sighed

 

“ _Put me on speaker_.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, and did.

 

“Sam?”

 

“ _Hey Nic, how you holding up_?”

 

“Just fine” She replied “Why’re you calling at 4:30 in the morning?”

 

“ _Just talking to Dean about coming back_.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No.  No, Sam look – it doesn’t matter – whatever we do.  I mean it turns out that you, and me, we’re the vessels of the biggest sibling rivalry that’s ever existed.  Knowing that we should just pick a hemisphere, and stick to it.  At least then we have a better chance of escaping Michael, and Lucifer.”

 

“ _Dean, we can fight this.  I know we can_.”

 

“You’re right, we can, but we can’t do it together.  I don’t think we’re stronger together, I think we’re weaker.  Because whatever we have between us – family, love, whatever – they’ll use it against us.  They always do.”

 

“ _Dean don’t do this_ ” Sam pleaded.

 

“Bye Sam” Dean hung up, and placed his phone on the night stand, and flicked the light back off.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Not now Sweetheart, just scooch over” Dean grunted laying back down

 

“But–”

 

“We can talk about it in the morning.  Just let me get some sleep please.”

 

Nic sighed, and turned her back to Dean.

 

“Fine.  In the morning” She agreed.

 

Dean stared at her back longer than he’d like to admit, waiting for her to fall back asleep.  The slow rise, and fall of her breathing was the only thing that could lull him into sleep lately.  And he didn’t want to think about what that could’ve meant.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell?”

 

“I should be asking that” He replied to himself.  “In fact, give me one good reason not to gank you now?”

 

“Because you’d… only be hurting yourself?” Dean smiled at his future self.

 

“Cute.”

 

“Look man – I’m not a shapeshifter, or demon, or whatever.”

 

“Oh I know” Future Dean replied “Did every test while you were out.  But you know what I did find? Every single hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade I carry.  So how about you riddle me that, oh and uh the resemblance too while you’re at it.”

 

Dean sighed, and banged his head back against the wood beam where he was handcuffed. “Zachariah.”

 

Future Dean stood up straighter.  “Come again?”

 

“I’m you from the tail end of ’09.  Zack plucked me up, and spat me out here to show me… well I don’t know exactly what the fuck he’s trying to show me.  That I should say yes.”

 

“Where is he, I want to talk to him.”

 

“I don’t know” Dean shrugged.

 

“Oh you don’t know?” Future Dean said skeptically.

 

“I don’t man, look… I just wanna get back to my fuckin’ own year, okay?”

 

“Okay. If you’re me, then tell me something only I would know.”

 

Dean thought for a moment, and then smirked in realization. “Ronda Hurley.  We were uh… nineteen.  She made us try on her satiny pink panties… and you know what? We kinda liked it.”

 

“Touche” Future Dean nodded.

 

“Two things” They heard a female voice call out as the cabin door slammed.

 

“Fuck” Future Dean sighed

 

“Who is it?” Dean asked.

 

She stepped into view, and Dean was glad, and worried at the same time.  Nic was still here.  She was different, he could see it in her; not just appearance, or age.  She’d lived a life time in the five years from his current time.

 

“Who the fuck is he” She asked looking at the younger Dean, and then she looked back to her Dean “And second… satin panties?”

 

“Well hey Sweetheart” Dean smiled at her.

 

“Hey yourself” Future Dean, and Nic snapped in unison.

 

“There’s some angel mojo at work here” Future Dean said.

 

“I thought they all jumped ship.” Nic looked confused.

 

“We all did.”

 

* * *

 

“So what’s the deal… with you, and him… me… future me.”

 

Nic scoffed at Dean.  She’d agreed to keep an eye on him.  Neither her, nor her Dean trusted him.  That was fair though he supposed.  He wouldn’t trust himself either.

 

“What do you care? If you do things right when you go back none of this will have happened.”

 

“What if I want certain things to happen?” He asked.  She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“If there’s one thing I don’t like about you Winchester, it’s the games you’ve always played with me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She sighed, and twisted a ring off her finger, and threw it at him.  It looked like one of his parents wedding rings.  The ones he’d kept on a chain in the glove box of baby so he’d never lose them.

 

“Isn’t this…”

 

“Your moms wedding ring.  Yeah.  We gave each other your parents rings when we got married.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well as married as you can get in the apocalypse.  I’m not sure Cas counts, but he is an angel…” She shrugged.

 

“When?”

 

“2010. We got pinned down in a fire fight in Beloit, and it didn’t seem like we’d make it out.  When we did you kissed me, and asked Cas to marry us right there.  Said no time like the end of the world to get married to the girl who means the world to you.”

 

Dean nodded “Sounds like me.”

 

Nic rolled her eyes.  “Not like being married means anything to you right now.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The other night you were in Janes cabin, and Riza… the girl you first started ruining our marriage with found out, so she’s not happy.”

 

“Well shit” He sighed.

 

* * *

 

“What an awful way to treat the girl that loves you” Cas shook his head.

 

“What?” Dean asked.  Two cars up, at the head of the convoy Future Dean, and Nic were standing next to the truck, talking quickly before the convoy headed out to finally kill the devil.

 

“She stands by him, through it all, no matter what happens.  And he just keeps throwing it back at her.”

 

“I – he loves her though.”

 

They watched as Future Dean cupped Nic’s face, and brought her in for a kiss, when Future Dean broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to Nic’s, and kept speaking to her.

 

“Just because you love someone doesn’t mean you can’t be cruel to them.  In fact, loving someone is one the cruelest things someone can do” Cas said.  With that he turned away from what he’d been watching, and climbed into his truck.

 

* * *

 

She was already dead when he got there.  And then he was dead.  And then he was back where he was meant to be lying in bed next to Nic in 2009.  He replayed the words his future self had said.

 

“ _Don’t you ruin that girl any more than we already have.  She doesn’t need us, she doesn’t need this life.  She didn’t deserve none of what’s happened in the last five years_.”

 

“ _But you’re the one who wrecked your marriage_.”

 

“ _You ever think we were meant for that kind of life man? To be some girls husband, to tie someone down? And look at what we’ve done to Nic_.”

 

“ _You mean what you’ve done to her_?”

 

“ _You think you can change? Treat her right? Cause I know I didn’t. Not once, not any time I had to prove myself I could do right by her._ ”

 

“ _So what_?”

 

“ _So you turn away from her.  You let her live her life without us.  She deserves better than a washed up hunter with a drinking problem_.”

 

And he had been right, Dean knew, watching Nic wake up that morning.  The way she smiled slowly, and tiredly at him.  He smiled back.

 

 

But what if he was wrong?


	14. Exhile on Main St.

“Actually you wouldn’t believe who’s here even if I told you” Sam chuckled.

 

“What?” Dean asked, still reeling from Sam’s reveal of being alive this whole year “I don’t give a single fuck who’s here or not, you fucking lied to me man!”

 

“You had what you wanted Dean” Sam said.

 

“I wanted my brother alive! I wanted my family back!”

 

“You had a family, a real fucking family with Lisa, and Ben, this whole goddamn time, and I wasn’t going to take that from you!” Sam snapped back “She wouldn’t let me even if I had wanted to!”

 

“Who?” Dean demanded.

 

“Who do you fucking thing? Who even comes close to caring about you as much as me, and Bobby?”

 

“She’s here?”

 

“She’s been hunting with me this whole time… and others.”

 

“Others? The two of you have been hunting with fucking strangers?”

 

“They’re not strangers, they’re family.  Now come with me” Sam motioned to the next room over.  Dean shook his head, and followed Sam into the next room.

 

He didn’t care about the others – cousins it turned out, Gwen, Mark, and Christian – his eyes were right on her, cause they always were.  It was like nothing had changed looking at her again.

 

“Hey Sweetheart” Dean smiled gently at her.  She stood up from her seat, and smiled back.

 

“Hey yourself stranger” She replied.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hi” Nic smiled at the woman sitting on the stairs.  She was darker skinned like Nic, and long pretty, straight black hair.

 

“Hi… Nic right?”

 

“Yeah.  Nice to meet you again Lisa.”  Nic sat down on the step above her.  Bobby, and the boys were in the other room talking.

 

“So… how’s Dean been holding up in the domestic life?” Nic asked.

 

Lisa laughed “Better than I thought actually.  I’ve always had this fear that I’m just going to wake up, and he’ll… be gone.  Now with Sam back… I’m more scared than I was before.”

 

Nic nodded “Well… As long as I’m with them, I can guarantee Dean will always come back… no matter how long he decides to hunt with us.  Maybe he’ll just do this one, and he’s back home where he belongs, or… he decides to stay, and he’s back home where he belongs.”

 

Lisa looked at her strange for a moment, and then smiled.

 

“Thank you” Lisa said.

 

“Oh you don’t need to thank me, it’s what I do” Nic shrugged.

 

“No I do need to thank you” Lisa said “For taking care of him when I couldn’t.  For loving him enough to let him be happy no matter what.”

 

Nic stared at her in shock for a moment, and then looked down.

 

“Am I really that unsubtle?”

 

“Yeah.  But Dean is also blind when it comes to a good thing” Lisa laughed.

 

Nic shook her head.  That was the thing.  He was never blind to a good thing, he just knew when to turn away, because he didn’t think he deserved good things.


End file.
